Athens to New York
by CarthynZamb
Summary: A new girl with a secret, being threatened to be exposed. Also with a boy who she likes, but cannot be with. Join her journey. Better than it sounds.
1. TrailerIdea

**Hey guys! I'm back. But I have decided to do a new story... I'm thinking a cross-over between Pretty Little Liars (Book and or TV show) and Percy Jackson. It's not really PJO though. It's just the idea. Like Greek Mythology, Gods and stuff like that. I know strange combination, haha. But it sounded cool to me. I hope y'all like it. Heres the trailer and or preview/prologue.**

**-Quick note: Okay, i started writing this before i decided to put it on here. So instead of Percy his name is Calix (Percy/Calix) Also instead of Annabeth she is now Alexandra. (Annabeth/Alexandra.)**

**Trailer/Prologue:**

A new girl (Alexandra -Annabeth- Leos) moves from Athens, Greece and she has a secret. What happens when she be-friends some-one who's out to expose her and her secret. It all starts with the _uknown _text messages. Also along her way she meets a boy (Calix -Percy- Mires) who has a secret of his own... They like each-other but what happens when they learn that they can't be together? Along with the not being together, Calix and Alexandra (Percy and Annabeth) must figure out who is out to tell their secret. Join this mythical and miraculous journey.

**I hope y'all read and review it... Also I hope you like it. I know it sounds nothing like PJO and Pretty Little Liars. But I really wanted to put this story out here for you to read. I accept Constructive Criticism, but not when it's bashing my story. I'm working really hard on this :) Please read, and Please review!**

**-Percabeth2010**


	2. Introduction to my Life?

**Author/Note:Hey guys, I'm back... I was waiting for all of y'all to start liking, and favorite my stories which you did! Thanks so much. I'll try to keep updating, becuase i'm at school :( bleh... but i'll try it might be hard. Just be paitent with me! Thanks, hope you like chapter 1!**

**Rated: **T- for suggestive themes, violence, and language

**Disclamer;** I do not own any of this stuff... :)

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Introduction to my Life?**

Have you ever had a moment in your life where your friend betrays you, tries to expose you, and your school crush who you hate, because you share a secret and you parents hate each other, helps save you?

**Yes or No**

If you have _stop _reading! If you haven't you can keep reading, but I warn you things get well, out of hand?

Hey, I'm Alexandra Leos. I'm 15 years old; I have a pretty normal life. I have one parent, my dad, Cy Leos. Yes, one parent. I don't know who my mom is; my dad doesn't like to talk about her. We recently moved to New York, from Athens, Greece. We moved because of my dad's job, I don't really know what he does. I know that we have to move a lot, but we stayed in Athens for maybe 8 years? We move because of this thing my dad calls Western Civilization. But since we moved, and my dad is always busy with work he's sending me to William Alexander Boarding School. It's named that because, I think, my dad said he was some famous General.

My dad walked me into my new school. I had my backpack on my back, my duffle bag on my shoulders, and my suitcase behind me. I looked around me, and saw people in front of me, either waiting to start, or asking to take their child out for lunch or the weekend. Finally as we reached the administrator lady, my father talked to her.

The lady was old, her gray and black hair was pulled back into a tight bun. She had glasses that sat on the bridge of her nose, she messed with them a lot. You would've thought she was a normal old lady, but when you saw those eyes you knew she was different, like she had a secret. Her eyes were a dull dark blue, her appearance looked happy, but her eyes told you something different. I shook my head; _It's nothing I should be worrying about. Maybe someone just died in her family. Don't think anything of it. _I thought.

She stood up and looked at me, she smiled. I smiled back, "Alright-y. Just fill these out quickly and you will be good to go, sweetie. Oh, and Alexa?" She asked.

"Uh, yes ma'am?" I answered politely.

"Here are your schedules and a map of the campus. Good luck, honey." She said sweetly, and with that she sat back down.

My dad walked to one of the chairs and sat. He began filling out the papers, I had to sign a few things. You know rules. Which I normally don't follow, I'm a kind of person who doesn't like rules. After my dad finished I grabbed my things and we went to find my dorm.

"Remember Alexa, no shenanigans. Don't back talk; don't do anything that can get you sent home." My dad said, lowly.

"Yes, dad. I already told you, I'll try my hardest. Don't want your job to get messed up." I grumbled.

He sighed, "Don't go blaming my job; you knew we would have to move sometime."

"Yeah, but we were there for 8 years!" I said kind of angrily.

"Do not raise your voice with me, young lady." He yelled in a hushed tone.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes, a looked at the doors. 812, 813, 814 ah! 815! My room. "Well this is my room."

"Yes, right." He said while putting my boxes down, "Call me tomorrow when you get settled."

"Ok," I hugged him then walked into my "new" room.

"Hello?" A feminine voice called out.

"Oh uh- hi. I'm Alexandra Leos. Your new room-mate?" I said, unsure.

"Oh!" She called out, suddenly a girl popped out of a closet. "Hi, I'm Brittany Smith."

"Hi." I answered back.

"Oh! Let me help you." She offered and walked over to my boxes.

"Yeah, uh thanks." I put my stuff down on the empty bed.

"No problem," She answered coming into the room with a big box in her hands.

"Oh, that's my comforter." I said, she handed over the box, and went back out to get another one. I ripped open the box and grabbed my Athens Comforter.

"Oh wow, that's beautiful!" She put my other box down.

"Thanks." I started making my bed.

"So, Alexandra where you from?" She asked while sitting down on her bed.

"Um, I'm from Athens." I said, while smoothing out my comforter

"Athens? GREECE?" She asked, quite happily I might add.

"Yeah" I nodded, while heading to my suitcase.

"Oh that closet nearest the wall is yours. But seriously? Greece? What is it like there? Hot guys I can imagine, oh! I'm getting excited already." She giggled.

"I liked it, actually loved it. It was really pretty; I guess the guys were hot. But I was like 12, 13 and 14 there so I was a gross typical teenager. Like still a tomboy, hair always in a ponytail, braces." I answered putting my clothes away.

"Oh, yeah understandable. But I would've never guessed. You're so pretty!" She complimented.

I guess she was right. I get compliments all the time, about being pretty. I have curly blonde hair, I had a good tan that never goes away, and the only thing that isn't normal is that I have gray eyes. I dress normal, so sure I guess to sum me up I'm kind of pretty.

"Uh- Thanks, I get that a lot." I shrugged, and walked over to my bed. I plugged my phone charger into the wall, and plugged in my phone.

"Oh, and I absolutely _love _your outfit that you're wearing! Let me guess all from Greece?" She asked.

"Yeah, and a little from Rome." I said calmly.

"God, you are so lucky! Once people hear and _see _you, you'll be _so _popular!" She said, while bouncing on her bed.

"Really? I kind of just want to focus on my school work." I said, while grabbing my laptop out of my bag.

"Oh, well who says you can't be popular and smart?" She stretched out the word 'and' to make her point.

"I guess you're right." I said while sitting down and letting out a huff.

"Come on, you need to meet some people before you start school tomorrow." She said while walking over to her closet and grabbing a Gucci purse.

"Ok," I agreed and grabbed my phone and bag.


	3. Backs, and A Secret

**Hey guys, here's another chapter! Hope ya like! :) R-and-R please and thanks... **

**Title: **Athens to New York

**Rated: **T- for suggestive themes, violence, and language

**Disclamer;** I do not own any of this stuff... :)

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**Who Knew Your Back Could Tell You Something About A Person**

I walked along side Brittany and we talked about shopping mainly. Not really my thing. I could swear she was a daughter of Aphrodite. She showed me around, I found out they have a huge library, good! Also there is a spot just for us kids. That's where Brittany took me to.

"So this is the hang out area!" She said gleefully.

"Cool," I looked around. There was a TV area, snack bar, and desks.

"Oh, come on. You have to meet the gang!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me over to a table.

"Hey guys!" She said loudly, a bunch of people turned around.

"Hey Brittany, who's the chick?" Some guy asked. He has brown hair, brown eyes and a tan. He seems ordinary.

"Oh, this is Alexandra Leos, she's new and she's from Greece."

Every body's mouth dropped, "Greece?" The dude asked.

"Yes, ok. This is Bryan Dung." Pointing to the brown headed dude. "This is Ashley Peterman." She pointed to a red head. "That's Harold Chimers." He had black hair with one streak of blue in it. "That's Taylor Walker." She pointed to a brunette.

"Hi," I said. They were about to speak when the door burst open.

"Oh hey Calix!" Harold said.

"Hey guys, and girls." He turned to face Brittany, "Oh, and new girl."

"Calix this is Alexandra. She moved here from Greece." His eyes perked up,

"Really, well it's an honor to meet you, Alexa." He smiled. I even think I heard a few girls swoon in the background.

"Believe me the pleasure is all mine." I smiled back, but not the same smile. Mine was an 'I-know-what-kind-of-guy-you-are' smile.

He looked me up and down, and then he smirked. He sat down next to me. "So Alexa what brings you here?"

"My dad's job." I said pissy. His job was a sensitive area for me.

"Oh, do you like it so far?" He asked.

"Um, I've only been here since 8 this morning, but so far it's ok." I said, not even looking at him.

"Ok," He sighed, "Um, I'm going to get something to eat. Alexa come help me."

I was about to say 'no' when Brittany stomped on my foot. I glared at her, "Fine."

"Why do you hate me?" He asked as we walked over to the snack table.

"I don't hate you." I said while grabbing water and an apple.

"Ah, healthy eater. Then why do act like it." He asked while grabbing Doritos.

"Ah, pig." I said.

"Wait? I eat like a pig or I am a pig?" He asked man boys can be stupid.

"Gods, you're stupid. It was an answer to both!" I said.

"What?" He said, suddenly I heard a crash. I stopped and turned around to find Calix with a big bowl of chili going down his shirt. "Shit"

"Here," I said while grabbing napkins and trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny." He groaned. "Hold up." He ripped his shirt off, and he was well, ripped.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked, looking away.

"My shirts ruined, I have another one in my bag. Just come on." He turned around and walked off. I saw on his back he had a tattoo of a Trident.

"What!" I whispered to myself.

He turned around, "Coming?" I nodded quickly and ran up to him.

How could I have not seen it before? His green-ish blue-ish eyes, his black hair, his tan skin. He looks just like -


End file.
